Trials and Tribulations
by Rilin
Summary: when Jeff and the boys don't return after a mission, can Tin-Tin, Lady Penelope, Fermat and Brains get them home.
1. The First Plan

This is my second fanfic and it's my first for Thunderbirds so I hope you like it.

The ages of the Tracy's are Scott – 29, John – 25, Virgil – 22, Gordon – 19 and Alan – 16. Tin-Tin and Fermat are both 15

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I created.

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 1- The First Plan

In a secure sealed room in an average London prison, The Hood sat waiting for the court case which his one nemesis would be attending. Jeff Tracy was visiting for the court case against him as there would be charges of attempted murder on him, his sons, Alan's friends and the rest of the inhabitants of Tracy Island. There would also be more attempted murder charges on his youngest son Alan. Most of these happened in the bank of London during that fateful spring break 2 months ago.

"This is Lisa Lowe reporting on the upcoming trial of Trangh Belagant a.k.a The Hood. He is being accused of 15 counts of attempted murder on International Rescue operatives, with 5 of these charges against the one person."

The TV was suddenly turned off in the room, to the annoyance of the other occupants.

"Hey, why did you do that Alan?" Alan's friends asked.

Alan's friends at Wharton Academy, Massachusetts, were Harry Duncan, Richard Saw, Julian Bartlow and Fermat Hackenbacker. The only one who knew why Alan turned off the TV was Fermat, as he had endured murder attempts at the same time as Alan, although not as many.

"Err, because I really don't like that person." Alan muttered.

"Come on Alan, we all know that that's not really an answer" Harry replied, while turning the TV back on. Lisa Lowe's voice entered the room again.

"Some of the witnesses for this court case are people who murder was attempted on, including one International Rescue operative. As you know Trangh Belagant tried to steal the amazing Thunderbird machines to steal from banks around the world. This plan was foiled by operatives from International Rescue who followed him from their base. These operatives have not been named but t seems that they also saved 30 people when the monorail collapsed. Those people and the rest of the world thank the International Rescue operatives who risked their lives for everyone."

Sorry that this is so short but I had to just put it down or I would have put it into my other fanfic and it would have been strange because my other fanfic is a Super Smash Brothers fanfic.


	2. The Dramatic Incident and The Court Case

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I created.

Chapter 2 – A Dramatic Incident and The Court Case

Alan and Fermat were walking down the hall towards their room when a piece of ceiling fell between them. They looked up just when the rest of the ceiling fell down on top of them

Halfway through the court case against The Hood, Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Excusing himself he went into the foyer of the court and then answered the phone, slipping into his International Rescue voice as he realised who was phoning.

"International Rescue here, how can we help?" he asked.

"International Rescue, we really need your help, the school down the road is collapsing and all the students are still in there." The voice sounded frantic and Jeff had to suppress a shudder as he remembered that Alan was at school.

"OK, where are you and we will try to get to you as soon as possible?" Jeff's calm voice seemed to calm down the person on the other end as their response was calmer than before.

"Were in Massachusetts and the school that's collapsing is Wharton Academy." the voice replied.

Jeff had to stop himself crying out loud when the school was named. "Ok, we'll be there as soon as possible"

"Thank you and come quickly as the school is collapsing at an even quicker rate."

Jeff ended the call and entered the court room once again. He sat down next to Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, leaning over towards her he whispered three words "Thunderbirds are go."

Lady Penelope looked at Jeff just as the case ended for the day. They walked outside towards FAB1 when Penelope suddenly asked "Where are they?"

"Err, America" Jeff answered, dodging around the real answer.

"Jeff, I can see you're worried, so where are the boys?"

"Massachusetts, a school is collapsing."

"Jeff are you worried that it could be Wharton, because if you are you should go." By this time they had reached FAB1 and they had started to drive off.

"I'm not worried that it could be Wharton, I'm worried because it is Wharton." Jeff sighed.

"Then you should be with your boys out there helping with the rescue."

"I can't because Alan could be hurt or worse dead and if he is I don't want to see him like that." Jeff broke down into tears and Penny comforted him.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 2 here, what can we do for you." Gordon sounded to chirpy for Scott's liking.

"Gordon you do know that Alan is in danger so why do you sound like that?" Scott's anger burst through while he said this so he ended by shouting.

"Sorry Scott, but its just that when I'm nervous or scared, I act really happy and chirpy. It's not my fault."

"That's ok Gordy, I just wanted to tell you that I have just landed and that it looks pretty bad so you had best hurry."

"FAB, our ETA is 5 minutes so we'll be there soon."

"FAB, Thunderbird 1 out"

Ooh a cliffhanger. Please review.

Bye.


	3. What a Mess!

Sorry this took ages but I've been very busy over the Christmas holidays and the half-term but it's now half term so I can write more.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I created.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

On Thunderbird 5 John was worried about Alan and Fermat. He remembered the phone call he had received from the nearby town. It was times like this when John hated being on Five in space. The only thing that kept him from dissolving into tears was that the stars were always there and he could draw comfort from them.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Thunderbird Two landed as gracefully as usual outside the parts of Wharton Academy, Massachusetts, that still stood. As the hatch opened, two figures ran down it to join the field commander of International Rescue.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"This is Lisa Lowe, reporting on the latest news on International Rescue. They have been called out to Wharton Academy, Massachusetts. The academy, which has sons of some of the most famous and rich people in the world as students, started to collapse half an hour ago.

At the minute most of the students and staff have been evacuated and the Thunderbirds are ready to rescue the last 20 people who remain trapped inside."

Jeff tuned out Lisa Lowe's voice as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward re-entered the room with Parker, her trusted butler.

"Is there any more news on the boys Jeff?" her voice rang out.

"Just that there are 20 people still trapped and that they're going in to help." Jeff replied.

"This is Lisa Lowe with an update about the rescue in Massachusetts. The Thunderbirds have now rescued 18 people and are now trying to locate the last two, who are suspected to be friends."

On the vid-screen Jeff and Penelope could see a woman running up to Lisa with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to Lisa who read it and visibly paled.

"The two people who are still trapped have just been named. They are Fermat Hackenbacker and Alan Tracy. It seems that they were returning to their room when the building collapsed on them.

The Thunderbirds have just entered the rubble with their magnificent drilling machine after locating the two students. International Rescue will return shortly, hopefully with the two students."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Mobile control from The Mole,"

"Mobile control here Mole, are you there yet? Please let me know because he's our brother and I'm worried." Scott's voice went quiet at the last part as he didn't want anyone to know that they were brothers.

"Scott, stop worrying, they'll be alright. You know what Alan's like. Anyway, he's a Tracy. We both know that the Tracy's are strong and we all have a guardian angel to look after us."

Virgil was abruptly cut off when Scott could hear Gordon in the background saying "And we've all got a mother-hen to look after us. Anyway Virgil's right, he's a Tracy. Tracy's are survivors."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for that. Anyway, back to the original question. Are you there yet?"

"Why do you think I called in? I wanted to let you know that we were just powering down ready to go and find them."

"FAB Virg, just get them out safe, Brains would never forgive us if we let Fermat die."

"Neither would Dad if we let Alan die."

"FAB, Mobile control out."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So the boys are about to find Fermat and Alan. But are they alive? Find out in the next chapter. Here are the thank yous for the reviews.

Thanks to

Shadowfox8

Siouxsmn

And KatZen

If you review I will update quicker.

Bye for now.


End file.
